FFVII: All Things End
by AyameLibertine
Summary: In the world of Final Fantasy VII, a young female by the name of Ayame comes to find out her life has been a lie. Can Reno help change her heart? Rated M for later chapters.Disclaimer: Reno and Genesis' parts are done by my love and dear DA friend, VegasLibertine and Seraphim210. Thanks for the helps guys! RenMe. mention of AyaSis.
1. Intro

Golden optics peered straight ahead, Auburn, light blue, and silver hair blew in the wind. A ghostly chill ran down the females spine and eyes closed tightly. Edge... what use to be part of Midgar. Midgar. A place that brought so much pain to it's people. It made Ayame sick to her stomach when she thought about it. When she thought about everything that ShinRa did. That Hojo did.  
The female shook her head, sitting up farther on her motorcycle. So many memories, false happy memories, she had here. Her father's death... caused by president Shinra himself, it was a lie. Becoming the first Turk ASSASSIN to help people for the greater good... instead of becoming a doctor like she wanted to be... also a lie. Sephiroth and Genesis, her mentors... lies.  
She had to fight back the tears the tore at the corners of her eyes. _Genesis..._That name tore at her very soul. He'd been her first love, and he'd rejected her. Ayame couldn't help but scoff, "So vneaht, dra vydac yna lniam. Drana yna hu tnaysc, hu ruhun nasyehc..." A soft smile graced her lips as she looked out over the horizon.  
The female had been equally cruel... to Reno. At the time she'd never known how he felt about her. She still would not have know if Rude wouldn't have told her. Rude... he had also had a thing for her. That is until she brought in Lisa. Ayame chuckled at the thought. The woman kick started her motorcycle, driving down to Edge. Where her destiny awaited.


	2. Chapter 1

The roar of the engine died down as the female came to a stop infront of the 7th Heaven. She had heard the bar had been rebuilt, the original owners still in buissness. The bar. A nice drink of Absinthe sounded great right about now. A smal shake of the head, not sure if she should drink or not. "oh fuck it.." she muttered. Parking her motorcycle, she dismounted and walked quietly into the bar. The stench of rum and sex hit her nose. It made her cringe and yet she still entered, approaching the bar and taking a seat at the empty stool. A boy approached her, asking what she would like to drink. She answered Absinthe and the boy left her to her lonesome.

Alone at the other end of the bar sat Reno, his face buried in his arms upon the table. He was passed out, a little drool coming from his lip and landing on the wooden surface, creating a puddle which had now reached his sleeve. His hair was a mess and his goggles were over his eyes, which if visible would be bloodshot and horrid looking. The male...was completely sober. He had decided not to drink for a day, nothing at all...repeated comments about his drinking had finally driven him to attempt to stop, and his body was showing it. Why he even came to the bar...who knew.

Timid fingers wrapped around the bottle that held very strong alcohol. A simple nod was the female's thanks to the boy. POP. the top of the bottle flew into a random direction. It hit Reno in the back of his head. She placed the bottle to her lips and took a small sip. Shivering in disgust and delight, the female placed the bottle back on the counter with a sigh.

Reno groaned loudly as something bounced off the top of his skull. He lifted his tired, heavy head slowly, feeling some drool on his cheek and moving to whipe it on his sleeve, only worsening the mess. He looked around a bit before spotting a familiar streak of blue among a sea of red hair. The beautiful Ayame's right side, of course...and who could forget...that cleavage. He smiled wearily, shaking his head a bit and standing, stumbling over to where the female sat and plopping down next to her. "Hey...'cha doin' here, lady?"

That Voice. Could it really be...? Golden optics turned to the left, landing on a pair of goggles. That red messy hair. That unkempt black Turk suit. Those red tattoos on his face that matched the ones on her hips. A tired yet soft smile crossed the female's lips. "Reno..." she muttered.

Reno's face and general demeanor brightened a bit as the female smiled. Ayame...in all actuality she had been the final straw in his decision to quit drinking. By this point, she had seemed to make it clear that he would never have a chance with her...mostly by disappearing for all these years. He sighed a bit as he thought about it, his mind working on something to say to her but failing. He leaned back in his chair, pulling his goggles up to their typical position in his hair and looking the girl up and down. "Well?" He smiled a bit. He was mad, hurt...a variable swimming pool of emotions due to the sight of the woman, especially given his recent decision to finally give up drinking because of her. Thinking about her this whole time, finally letting her go...just for her to show up literally the next day. But he was still Reno, and even in his sober state, here where most guys would be freaking out and probably outside breaking things, he would keep his cool. Just an every day...average conversation...

Where could she begin? How could she even explain herself? Yet the male was keeping his cool. She didn't even know if he'd even forgive her for going MIA. She'd never even said good bye to him. She took a giant drink of the Absinthe in her hand before replacing it on the counter. Sharp inhale. Exhale. "I can't even begin to explain my actions. I... I'm sorry. It... wan't planned." She clutched the bottle tightly in her hand. So many lies... they had upset her... made her lose her mind. Shinra Lapdog. the last words she heard Genesis call her before she had blacked out.

Reno continued to smile, his eye twitching a bit, but barely noticeable. He could feel the anger trying to boil out of him, and was on the verge of losing his cool. Damn sobriety! He started to speak, but stopped himself...the words, they were wrong. So much he wanted to say...to yell...but still couldn't stand the idea of hurting her or making her feel bad. For about a minute he sat, trying to correct the words in his head, but was unable, and eventually he finally stood, reaching a hand out and ruffling her hair a bit. "I'm glad you're alive." Was all he managed to get out before he turned and headed out the front door of the bar. He wasn't ready for this, not now.

Ayame was in shock. She half expected him to yell at her, to show his true emotions. She remebered that he hadn't even told her how he felt. Rude had to tell her. She stood suddenly, leaving the bottle of Absinthe on the bar counter. She ran out of the bar after him, reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Nat..." she began.

Reno closed his eyes, stopping in place as his arm was grabbed, a shot of anger causing tingles shoot down his spine. He cracked his neck a bit, shaking his shoulders out a little, regaining his composure quickly. His mind was still overflowing with emotion, and his hands were trembling slightly as he tried to hold it back. "Still got...the same number ya know. Coulda called before just showin' up." He couldn't turn to look at her...no...it would be too much right now.

Golden optics stared at the back of the male's head. "I..." she topped, an excuse as to why she hadn't called him would just set him off. She aproached the male and hugged him from behind, her soft tits pressed firmly against his back. "Please... just let me explain..."

Reno's eye twitched once more. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on her arms...her skin...so smooth and warm. Her breasts on his back did a bit to sooth and calm him, although at the same time only long for all the lost years even more. His childhood friend...had rejected him so many times...then just left him without notice. All these years...and now, out of the blue...what? What was she even doing here? Obviously there had been a reason for her disappearance, and obviously he hadn't been important enough to inform...So why now? He sighed again, speaking quietly as he parroted her last word. "Explain..."

She rested her face on his back, her arms tightening around him abit. She inhaled before exhaling softly. "There is so much..." Golden optics curtained closed. "Your remember my father? Remember his death...? how he was killed by a wutain agent?" she hissed her next sentece. "it was a lie..."

Reno shook his head a bit. He had found out a lot about the female after she had dissappeared. He'd never been able to let it go and had thoroughly investigated her, hoping to god he could figure out where she'd gone. He had found out just about everything, but even with all this...why just leave? And why never call? As if she thought he had something to do with covering up the lies and couldn't be trusted...He couldn't take any more of this right now. Not here in the street anyway. "I know...Come on, it's cold. Let's get a motel room or something and we can talk there."


	3. Chapter 2

The female looked at the male abit confused. She opened her mouth but shut it, shaking her head. "Alright, Let's go and get a motel room." If he knew all of this... she shook her head again. He must be upset that she disappearred. How would she explain that?

Reno stood there a while longer, still holding her arms a bit before finally letting go, stepping forward from her grasp. He walked with her behind him silently for a few blocks before they came upon some shabby motel. It was crap, absolute crap, but it was the first one they'd seen and he was in no mood for being picky. He walked up to the outdoor front counter and paid for a room, taking the key and leading the female inside. Room 101. Nice...Such a crappy place nobody was even here, not even the druggies. He couldn't help but smile some as they entered. The TV was obviously broken, didn't even have to turn it on to know that. The bed was missing a leg and already leaning without even having any weight on it. The floor was...stained. He only hoped the shower worked. After all his alcohol detoxing from having quit, he was sweaty, and he stunk. He took a seat on the end of the bed, looking up at Ayame and smiling some sadly. "Sorry...didn't think it'd be this gross."

Ayame shook her head, "it's atleast something." she muttered. Walking infront of the male, she crouched down, looking into his eyes. "Now..." she began. "I assume you looked into files and other things about me?" it was rhetorical. "Then your mad because I never said good bye... never contacted you... It's understandable..." she sighed. "Maybe I should show you why instead of telling you..."

Reno nodded, leaning back on the bed a little, suddenly almost losing balance as the broken frame shifted on its three legs. Of course he had to look a little clownish...no matter how serious he wanted to be. It was like fate wanted him to be a clown. He scratched the back of his head a bit before speaking. "Alright."

Standing, the female turned her back to the male. she lifter her hair and tossed it over her left shoulder. There were billions of scars on her back. There were three that stood out the most on the female. two were parallel to each other. The final one read a number. IV. Before the male could even speak, two wings sprouted from the parallel scars on her back.

Reno's eyes grew wide at the sight of the wings, and their sudden appearance had startled him so he was now laying back on the bed. It was amazing...she was like a mako-feuled angel. So powerful looking...and so beautiful. This must have been a result of the experiments he'd read of...but still. With...everything she'd been through...She didn't trust him enough to tell him before? "It's...amazing. But...what...so you couldn't trust me?"

As soon as the wings were there, they were gone. "These are from recent experiments Reno. I was captured... again... by hojo." she turned to him. "I'm not proud of those... things. Infact I wish I didn't have them. They caused me to be trapped in a containment chamber all these years!" She was so mad, so upset. Hojo wanted to "perfect" her. Said she would be as great as Sephiroth. He kidnapped her and put her through the worst torture she'd ever been through.

Reno shivered a bit at the mention of Hojo and a wave of guilt overtook him. Here he'd thought she had just left...when she had been captured. Of course...he was so stupid for believing she would just leave without saying goodbye. He always looked at himself in such a way that he didn't think anyone could care for him truly...Even though time and time again in the past Ayame had always proven him wrong. He thought harder about the way she'd rejected him in the past...had she really done so? It had been so long...maybe he'd just never had the guts to ask. All the alcohol over the years, his memory had become twisted...He laid back, covering his face with his hands and sighing loudly. He should have tried to find her...he was...so stupid..."I'm...sorry..."

A slight frown crossed the females features and she reached out. Hands grabbed the males, moving them away from his face. The female laid ontop of the male, just as she used to do, her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "I never blamed you Reno. Why would I? you never did anything wrong. I was always in the wrong..." she trailed off.

Reno smiled a tiny bit, wrapping his arms around her head, burying her face in his chest, muffling her speech. "Aw...jes' shut up." He'd always used to do this when they had fought or something and neither one of them could find the right words. This seemed an appropriate time.

Ayame blushed but pushed herself up enough to look at him. "Reno... there's something you should know..." She figured he had a right to know what Rude told her years ago. at the time she wasn't sure how she felt for the male. Now...

Reno tilted his head a bit curiously, letting his arms off the female. What now? He was afraid to ask...everything he'd found out while she was gone...the things she'd just told him...please god don't let it be more bad news. "What's that...?"

Shifting slightly, she was now straddling the male, her hands flat on his chest. "Rude..." she paused. She was trying to think of the right way to word this. She shook her head, comming out empty handed. "... he told me about your feelings for me.." she muttered.

Reno shifted a bit uncomfortable, looking away from the female. That's right, the memory was clear now...He'd never had the guts to tell her, and had told Rude. In fact...he had told Rude NEVER TO TELL HER. Great...and what did she think about this? Did it make her uncomfortable in some way? Wait...the way she was on him...this was a little different than their friendly cuddling of the past. Maybe...she liked him too? As more than just a friend...or a "brother" as he had been called by her once? "Y...yeah..?"

Ayame had nothing to do but think about everything that she did in shinra all these years she was gone. The most recent thing she thought about was how Reno felt about her. She noticed how uncofortable the male was getting. "Don't be mad at Rude... he blurted it out when he found out I had a thing for Genesis..." Golden optics were curtained by eyelids. "I've had alot of time to think about this Reno." she began. She didn;t think words would be worthy of an answer for him. Instead she leaned down, and pressed her lips against Reno's in a firm, yet tender kiss.


	4. Chapter 3

Reno's eyes widened as his lips were suddenly met with Ayame's, having completely not expected it, although he should have. The kiss ignited his mind with fireworks. He saw a flashback of his life, like one was supposed to see at the moment of death, though this was a flashback of all his memories with Ayame. Them as kids, them as teens...Reno as a Turk and Ayame working for ShinRa in other ways...all of it building up to this moment, right here, years after the females disappearance. He returned the kiss passionately, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist and embracing her firmly.

A shiver ran down the females spine as the male kissed her back passionately. She smiled into the kiss, knowing the male would have reacted this way. She pressed herself more firmly against the male. She'd been waiting for so long for this. To be able to show Reno she'd loved him.

After a few more minutes of the passionate expression of love, Reno finally broke the kiss, chucking a bit softly as he looked in to the females eyes. Clearly now he saw the past...how she had loved him every bit as much as he'd loved her, and had been hiding it the same way he had. It was all so obvious to him now, and he felt so stupid for ever letting her go. Genesis...that man...He had been so angry to hear Ayame had a thing for him...but had done nothing to try and intervene. "Ayame...God I love you...Please don't ever leave again..."

A soft giggle escaped the female's lips. "I wish... I'd waited til I had found out about you likeing me..." she muttered. Slowly she pushed herself upwards, unfortunately her breasts fell out of her top. A bright red blush crossed her face and Ayame tried fixing herself.

Reno's hand moved with the speed of lightning to Ayames wrist, preventing her from fixing her top, his eyes fixed on her large, exposed breasts. "Hehe, not so fast..." So long before he had stared at that clevage, wishing something would give...just a tiny peek...all those years...finally he got to see the sweater puppies he'd spent his life ever since they had both hit puberty thinking about. "Jesus..."

By this point, the female's face was beet red. She had closed her eyes, whimpering. "Reno... are they... that bad?" Over the years she had decided to wear such revealing clothing to see how much men would stare at her. Very few did, and so she'd always been self concious about herself.

Reno chuckled at the females blasphemous comments. "Bad...? Are you...friggin'...crazy..?" Unable to take anymore, Reno released the girls wrist, wrapping both arms around her back and pulling her down so his face was between her breasts. He lovingly began to move his face around, licking her clevage in the process. Something poking through the males pants against the females backside was an obvious sign that they were not by any means bad.

Hands reached up and covered the female's face. She moaned softly as the male's face moved around, squeaking when he licked her clevage. A small gasp, optics grew wide. "Reno...?" she began.

Reno turned his face sideways within the neverending landscape of clevage in which he had currently taken residence, his grin disgustingly cheesy, all his worries out the door. "Yeah? Sorry...Too much?" He snickered a bit...probably too much.

Ayame swallowed spit. She was unbelieveably wet right now. Since she never wore underwear, she was sure the male could feel how wet she was. A whimper. She was never one to ask for sex. It just sort of happend.

Reno tilted his head a bit...The females whimpers reminded him of a time from before...she used to make the same face at him, and in the end...had always excused herself to the bathroom. He had always thought it was so cute, like she had been holding her urine too long or something. "Um...gotta pee..?" He blinked a few times, some rusty, dust-covered wheels slowly cranking their way to life in his brain. Wait a second...She didn't have to pee...she wanted...WAIT A SECOND...all those times in the past...same thing! Again, Reno was feeling completely stupid. He pulled the girl down again slowly and kissed her lovingly, hoping he hadn't just ruined the moment for her.

Ayame blinked abit, she opened her mouth to explain but was suddenly brought down into a loving kiss. It would seem that Reno finally figured out what her problem was. She kissed him back, grinding slightly agaisnt him, just in case he didn't get the hint.

Reno, suddenly overwhelmed with motivation, flipped himself over on top of the girl. He had meant to continue the kiss a bit, then get up on his knees and start stripping. Unfortunately though, the missing foot on the bed was still...missing. The bed rocked to the left and they gained too much momentum, continuing their roll until they were suddenly both on the floor, Ayame on top of Reno once more. "O...Ow...Sorry..."

The female giggle softly, getting off the male. She stood suddenly and grabbed the bible out of the draw useing it as thefoot for the bed. She then proceeded to strip herself of the rest of her clothing. Timidly, she covered herself as she looked over at Reno, blushing brightly.

Reno grinned as he watched the female fix the bed, grinning further as she stripped. He continued to lay there a bit, letting his body get over the pain of having fallen. He finally stood after a minute, stripping as well, leaving nothing on but his socks and goggles. He didn't bother to cover himself, in fact giving a cheesy smile as he posed, but was still so self concious at this point he could have exploded.

Softly the female giggled. She climbed onto the bed, laying on her back. She still tried to cover herself. She wasn't too sure about her body, it was covered in millions of scars. Some from her trainning with Genesis and Sephiroth. Some from the experiments hojo had performed on her.

Reno climbed on to the bed, getting on top of Ayame, one leg on either side of her. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her arms to the side, pinning them down. He knew she could get out easily but he still wanted to prove his point. "No more covering...Every last inch...perfect. Don't hide it from me." He smiled softly, gazing deeply in to her eyes.

She blushed brightly at the Turk's words. Averting her eyes, "pff... I'm not perfect..." she muttered. She knew the redhead meant what he said. Still... she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't up to the male's standards.

Reno shook his head some and snickered lightly. "Shut up..." He pressed his lips against hers hard, squeezing her wrists a bit as their tongues danced. His body was pressed firmly against hers, his hard length grinding against her slit some teasingly.

Ayame moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the redheads neck. She followed suit with her legs and his hips. Her arms moved to his back, her nails digging abit into his skin.

Reno broke the kiss, moving downwards and licking her sternum. His tongue moved slowly between her breasts upwards to the front of her neck. His head then moved back down, his lips wrapping themselves around one of her nipples. His tongue swirled around the sensitive piece of the females anatomy for a bit before he moved back up for a kiss. His tip found its way to the females entrance and suddenly poked its way inside just a tiny bit...

The Auburn haired girl dug her nail deeper into the males flesh as he attacked her nipple. She could hold back the gradually loud growing moan that emitted from her lips. she was soon silenced by the others lips meeting with hers again. She moaned louder as she was prodded, moving her hips abit.

Reno pushed himself deeper inside the female, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers, gazing deeply and intensly in to her golden eyes. The moment he had waited for so long...he'd fantasized about...was happening right now. Sure they weren't still virgins and she was now closer to a DD cup than an A cup...much was different than when his fantasy had first began...but who cared? It didn't matter how long it took..it was worth the wait. "Ayame...I've always loved you." He lingered a bit, fully inside her, awaiting a response before continuing.

The female moaned softly as the male pushed himself deeper into her. It had been awhile since she last had sex. Being that it had only been with one other person. She stared into his blueish green optics for awhile, listening to his words. She knew she'd felt the same for him, ever since they were kids. It saddend her that he wasn't the one taking her virginity right now, but there was nothing she could do about that. She moved her left hand to his cheek, moving the hair out of his face abit. "I've always loved you as well... Reno."

Reno again locked his lips with Ayames, their tongues lolling about, expressing the hidden words language could not. He began to move his hips, not hard and fast like some girl from the bar...slowly, and for the first time...with love. One of his hands made its way to the females chest, gently caressing her breast. Everything about his touch was soft, as if he were handling a fragile piece of art...

Ayame's hand returned to the male's back, her nails digging deeper than before. She ran her hands up, scratching deep into his skin. She moaned loudly into the males mouth with every thrust he made. She moved her hips in response to his, keeping the same rythm as the male.

Reno continued his motions for a while longer, moving faster and faster as he got more and more in to it. After around 5 minutes he suddenly stopped. He pulled himself from the female and took her ankles in his hands, lifting them up and re-entering her once more. He let her legs lie against his chest, pushing them back as he resumed his motions, thrusting in and out of the girl, now able to watch her perfect large breasts bounce freely, motivating him even further.

It was apparent to the female that Reno had done this many times before. She moaned loudly as he reposition her legs. She still moved her hips slightly, not wanting the male to overwork himself just to please her. She'd moved her arms to about her head, gripping tightly onto the sheets.

Reno moved faster and faster, but stopped gaining speed at a certain point. This was still about love, not lust, and as much as he wanted to give the girl the orgasm of her life, he wanted to show that. He moved his hips from side to side a bit, getting an irregular rythym going, his eyes moving up from her breasts to again meet her eyes.

The female's eyes were half lidded. she was panting harshly in between moans. She could feel her insides starting to slowly convulse around the redhead's memeber. She was already getting really close to her climax. She couldn't help it, this just felt so good.

Leaning her head to the right, the female closed her eyes. Her moans mingled with her harsh pants and whimpers. Her walls were starting to tighten more and more around the male's member by the second. She was never this fast, well... not with Genesis. It was because he'd just roughly fuck her. Nothing passionately or lovey about that.

This was the part where Reno was supposed to pull out. Maybe pull the female down and let his seed loose on her face. Definately get a little on those perfect tits...but no, it seemed to him...degrading...as if he actually knew the meaning of the word. He couldn't pull out, he just...couldn't stop. He moved a little faster, his orgasm growing closer and closer, hoping the female would at least reach release before him.

The female clutched the sheets in her hands tightly, her hips were working hard to meet the male's. . Thump. Thud. closer. closer. CLOSER. Golden optics popped open and the female's back arched off the bed. "R...RENO!" she screamed out as she came hard, her walls tightening and convulsing wildly around the male's length.

Reno moaned loudly, thrusting himself fully inside the female as she contracted around his member wildly. He released his seed inside her, unable to keep moving, as the pleasure was almost overwhelming. He had never felt anything like it...sex, expressing love rather than lust...it was amazing...beautiful. He shuddered in delight, twitching a bit as the last of his warmth was expelled in to Ayame, remaining in place, never wanting to leave...


	5. Chapter 4

Ayame panted rather harshly to regain her normal pattern of breathing. Her back easing back onto the bed, optics closed softly. She was starting to get cramps in her legs. "Reno..."she whipsered, begining her protest to staying in the position she was in.

Reno chuckled softly, breathing hard, his breath finally trying to catch itself as he rolled off the female to the side of her, letting Ayames legs flop tiredly to the mattress. He reached a hand out, gently petting the females belly, smiling a bit. "So...how long...?" He asked, in refferal to just how long she had actually had a thing for him.

A shiver ran down her spine, goosebumps appearring instantly on her skin as the male pet her stomache. She was still breathing abit heavily, her chest heaving up and down. "In all honesty... I'm not sure. Ever since the day we met I've always had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomache... I always shook it off. Thought it was something that wasn't normal to feel."

Reno snickered a bit, continuing to pet the females belly. "Well, you're right...it's not normal, at least to feel it around me." He moved closer to Ayame, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "All the boys always felt it for you though...I never said anything cuz I figured you heard it all the time..."

Ayame chuckled loudly at the males statement, "You're joking right? No one felt anything around me, except you. Not even..." Ayame stopped suddenly, averting her eyes. "I wore such revealing clothing to get the attention of guys... but they always seemed to ignore me." she muttered.

Reno shook his head, laughing a bit, unable to believe what the female was saying. "You had more attention paid to you than any girl I know...Everyone always talked about you...If it looked to you like people weren't paying attention, it was only because you were too hot and made them too nervous to let you see them staring!"

Ayame rolled over to her side and looked at Reno. She shook her head lightly, "That's not true for Genesis. I threw hints at him, sexual hints. Every day. He never paid attention to me except during trainning. One day he caught two of my hints... one thing led to another. Then things got rough... horrible. We were fighting every day." Ayame shook her head again. "sorry... I should't have brought him up..."

"Genesis..." Reno shook his head a bit, still smiling, chuckling a bit quietly. "I can't believe you actually...DID things with him..." He had met Genesis quite a few times while he'd been searching for information on the female... "Just...goes to show how hot you really are..." And he had seen...a few things... "I'm pretty sure...that dude was gay."

The female giggled quietly. She already knew he was. A few days after their little... sex escapade, she found him and sephiroth making out in the hall. She knew then and there she'd never have the male's heart. That's when she had gotten over him, and things between them got better. "I know..." she mummbled.

Reno snickered a bit and weakly pushed the females shoulder a little. "See then? Hot...as...hell. Even the gays think you're hot." He kissed her cheek again, licking it a bit playfully. "The tiny clothes...totally not necessary."

"pffff... as if I'm gonna get rid of them." She whiped her cheek with the back of her hand. She leaned up and stretched, getting up out of bed alittle shakily. She headed to the bathroom, "Those clothes are just too comfortable and light."

Reno grinned cheesily and watched the naked female as she stretched and got out of bed. "Well now that I've seen 'em...don't expect me to not poke 'em outta that tiny top any chance we get." His smile faded a bit. "You are um...staying in town, right?"

Back to the male, she peered at him over her shoulder, "I have... things I have to research. So. Yeah. I'll still be here." She walked into the bathroom. After five minutes she emerged, stretching again. "So when did you quit drinking?"

Reno shook his head a bit. "Today, actually. Finally had enough of people talking shit..." He chuckled a little quietly. "How did you even know? Because of how horrible I look?"

Ayame shook her head, "First of all... it wasn't just people talking shit that made you quit, you never listen to their shit... something else made you quit. Secondly, your not your goof ball self. I never told you to stop drinking because I know how hard it is to be a turk. yes, I know all the grueling details of a Turks job and I understand it's not easy."

Reno scratched the back of his head, smiling some. The woman knew him so well, even after all this time. Of course there was another reason...the fact he thought nobody could love him...and that the alcohol had probably caused it...and that he believed Ayame had never liked him for the same reason. "Well...you know me so well...why don't you tell me why you think I quit?"

Ayame approached the bed and sat down, back to the male. She peered at him over her shoulder, "Well... let's see... first of all, you admitted to rude you loved me back when I was a Turk ASSASSIN. You were always jealous around Genesis. I disappear until now. I say you quit because of me... because you thought no one, not even I, could love you."

Reno chuckled a bit, laying back on the bed, his head in his hands, still naked and having no plans of dressing again soon. "Hehehe, Miss Psychic...You always did know me better than even I did."

She crawled over to him, still naked as well. "Not always... if I did then I would've known how you felt about me." she replied. Ayame cuddled up to the male, her hand on his chest. "Gonna ask me about what I have to research?"Reno wrapped his arm around the female snugly, kissing her cheek a bit and smiling. "Alright...what do you have to research?" He stuck his tongue out. xp

Ayame giggled softly and shook her head abit. "I have to go to the ruins of Shinra Headquarters. Hojo's lab is still intact under all that rubble. there's something in there that I need..." she muttered. Reno shivered a little at the mention of Hojo. There's a name he hadn't heard in a while. "Well...at least it's an easy job...being that there's no ShinRa there anymore."

The female made an undetermined face and sighed, "There may be no shinra... but that place is crawling with feinds now." Feinds... thats what Hojo had called his experiments to her. Once Shinra fell, the feinds would roam the ruins, protecting the madman's research.

"Feinds..." Reno stated the word curiously, having never really heard it before...that is unless reffering to some sort of drug addict. He smirked a bit, shaking his head, suddenly getting an image of a gang of tweekers roaming the halls of the former ShinRa tower. He knew this wasn't what she was talking about...and that she was most likely reffering to monsters and the sort...possibly even Hojo's old experiments. "Well...Can I come with?"

The female shook her head slowly, "Not this time Reno. It's abit too dangerous for you." she muttered. Ayame kissed Reno's forehead before settling back against his chest. "I'll be leaving out in the morning..."

Reno snickered some and shook his head after Ayame kissed it. "Heh, oooooh no...you just got here. If you think I'm going to let you go anywhere without me for the next...like...MONTH...then you're crazy." He leaned forward, kissing her lips softly. "Plus, I can handle myself...and you know how good I am at running if I have to."

Ayame sighed, "not with these enemies Reno. I'm sorry but I just can't have you go with me..." she looked at him. "Please... just stay here, I promise I will be back after I go there." she said.

Reno sighed and shook his head once more. "Man..." He placed his hand over his face, suddenly feeling...oh so tired. He had a horrible feeling about this trip to the old ShinRa hq...hell, these days nobody was allowed within miles of the place, and there was a damn good reason. "You got a friggin' cell phone now at least, right?"

Ayame nodded, "I made it a point to get one." she replied as she leaned up and reached over the male retrieving their cells. she put her number in his cell before putting them both back. Cuddling up to the male she smiled, "Good night Reno, I'll be back before you know it"

Reno giggled a bit, sounding a little nervous as he wrapped his arms once again around the female, not liking the second half of her last sentence much. "You don't plan on leaving without waking me up first, do you?"

Ayame chuckled softly, "I will wake you and kiss you goodbye before I go I promise." She closed her eyes, letting sleep take her. Her slumber was the best she'd had in years. She dreamt of many things, mostly about Reno.

Reno smiled a bit as the female spoke and nodded. "Good..." He kissed her forehead once more before leaning his head back and closing his eyes as well, although he did not fall asleep for a while, too worried about the females trip the next day.

Ayame awoke the next morning, she leaned up and climbed out of bed, going to take a shower. She emerged awhile later, in her clothes and crawled on the bed. "Reno..." she whispered into his ear.

Reno stirred a bit, groaning some, not having got much sleep the previous night. Every hour or less he had woken up, checking to make sure the female was still there, and taking a while to fall back asleep again. All in all he had gotten around 3 hours. "Mmm...Ayame...?"

She gently kissed the male's cheek. "I'm off to the ruins of ShinRa Headquarters... I'll be back as soon as I can. If I'm not back by 2pm, meet me at the 7th Heaven ok?" she whispered as she played with a peice of his hair.

Reno blinked a few times, trying to let his eyes adjust to the light, which didn't seem to be happening too well due to his sleeplessness. He forced a smile, just deciding to keep his eyes closed, and reached a hand out, gently pulling her head down for a kiss. "Be safe..." He spoke groggily but with a very prominent tone of seriousness.

Ayame returned the kiss before parting herself from the male and crawling off the horrid bed. "I promise I will. I shall be back later..." She turned and opened the hotel door, walking outside. She then started off down the road to the Ruins, unsure of what she'd find.

Reno sighed a bit, putting his hands behind his head, gazing up at the celing. As tired as he was, now that she was gone...there was no way he would be able to get back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Ayame entered through the main door to headquarters. No sign of any of Hojo's feinds yet. The lobby. It had been many years since she'd seen this place. It was depressing to see this place the way it was now. A soft chuckle emitted from the girl's lips. This uaed to be her home, when she didn't know the truth. She walked down the corridor, past the trainning room. She kept her gaurd up, waiting for any sign of a feind. As she finally reached the door to the madman's lab, a behemoth appearred behind her. The beast charged only to be cut down to size by her blade. She looked at her hands. "tch..." It wasn't her own skills that killed the feind, but the madman's enhancements done to her. She pushed the door open, walking in.

Genesis was out investigating the rubble, ruins, of HQ. He was curious as to what could've been the cause to it all. He entered it lithely, glanced around cautiously...were there any remnants of the attackers? He was more than shocked...he was confused. How could this even happen? Was this a dream? He made his way through the lobby...nothing. Not even a single person. Just rubble and ruin. He pushed on through the area, maybe this could have been the result of a deranged lab experiment? He subconciously made his way to the lab, just to see if his suspicions were correct...Upon entry, he saw a dead behemoth on the floor..."What the..."

The female immediately strolled over to Hojo's desk. She yanked the file cabinet open, nearly breaking the whole thing. Her eyes scanned and searched, looking desprately for a file titled project IV. She kept searching until she was takled to the ground by yet another behemoth. She kicked the creature off her form, drawing her masamune replica. Her wings sprouted from her back, and she charged forward, blade clashing withthe beasts teeth. She jumped back, flicking her wrist, the bladed ended the beasts immediately. Her wings retracted into her back and she sighed.

Genesis heard a loud echoing sound of metal writhing about on metal. Someone was here, something...He entered the lab room, almost ready for anything, and witnessed a faint flurry of feathers, a beast, and then retraction...it was silent again. Was that...Ayame? No, it couldnt be...where had she come from? Genesis stopped in his tracks, he wasnt sure if she noticed him...

A soft sound of boots against gravel caught the females attention. In the blink of an eye she had turned, the end of her blade at Genesis' neck. Her eyes widend, Genesis?! what was he doing here?! She stared at him as if seeing a ghost. She'd been told by others that he was dead. She lowered her weapon, resheathing it. "Gene...sis...?" she was hesitant.

Genesis didnt move an inch, he was too shocked. He was told she was killed in action...He internally shuddered a bit. "...Ayame...?" He wasn't sure..."How are you...Ali-" He was cut off by her, they both said the word "Alive" at the same time. He then responded to her, "I've always been alive...What of you? What're you talking about...What're you doing here?" He had so many questions...

Arms crossed over her chest, blowing some hair out of her face. More lies she'd been told. "I've been told you were dead. I'm here because there is some unfinished buissness I have with... ShinRa." she hissed the last word, like poison slipping off her tounge. There was a clear hate for the place on her face.

The woman in front of him didnt seem to affected by his sudden reappearance. However, Genesis...he felt a wave of shock and comfort, joy...that his pupil was alive. He wasn't sure what she meant when she said she had some 'unfinished business' left here with ShinRa...did she know something that he didnt? Did she know what caused all of this ...destruction?

Subconciously, he pulled her into his arms, pressed her face against his chest. "You've grown..." He choked a bit, very unlike his character, "Quite a bit..."

Ayame was abit shocked by his sudden movements. She pushed herself out of the embrace, eyes filled with hate. "I have not grown. I have been enhanced by that..." she paused not wanting to cuss infront of the male. "... by hojo...when I was your pupil it was because of the first enhancements that madman gave me. When I dissappearred again, he captured me again, deciding I needed to be perfected. Not only that, ShinRa killed my father, not wutai! I've been lied to the whole time I was your student. I will not be praised for being the creation of Professor Hojo."

Genesis mentally quivered as soon as he heard the name Hojo. He hated him as well, that man had had his fill with Genesis as well. But wait...she had been recaptured? Under his nose? He wouldve saved her, but he was told that she was dead...Genesis sighed, clearly affected by everything he'd just heard from her. He tried calming her down, "Ayame, just calm down please..." It was a lot for him to take in, "I wasnt praising you like that, I was just..." His lips pursed, "You still look as beautiful as you did all those years ago."

Golden optics averted, a small smirk graced her lips. "Don't... please? I... I still haven't been able to get over you yet." She reached her hand to her chest. "You know... before I disappearred... I was pregnate..." she muttered, head bowed and turned away from him.

Genesis's cerulean emerald mix of eyes, widened. He was shocked. He shook. His body shook. Subtly, but it was evident. He stared at her, completely dumbfounded. He was...a father? "What..." He whispered.

Ayame swallowed and looked at him, tears running down her face. "you... were... a father..." she bit her lip looking away. "I wasn't strong enough... I didn't know..." she trembled horribly. "Hojo killed him..."

The female stood there, wide eyed. Tears had been continuously flowing down her cheeks. She lifted her arms, holding onto the male's back. She buried her face in the male's shoulder and sobbed loudly. She had never been able to express her hurt and sadness from losing her first child. The Auburn's body shook and trembled as her sobs grew louder.

Genesis continued to hold her for quite sometime - both of them were completely distracted with one another. Of course they should be! It had been over a decade since they last saw one another...SUDDENLY, out of nowehere, another deranged Behemoth came straight for them - Genesis acted quickly, pushed Ayame backwards FORCEFULLY, and basically caught the Behemoth in his arms. It glowered at him, tried biting at his neck - in order to get some tasty, succulent blood...Genesis's hands were busy ripping the beast off of him, he couldnt pull his rapier out. He soon had his way, and kicked the hound backwards, he stood up quickly, and pulled out his rapier from its ethereal state.

Stumbling backwards abit, the female watched as her mentor fought off the behemoth. She was about to intervein but was scratched from behind by another behemoth. She swung her arm towards the behemoth. In that one motion she had pulled out her weapon and slashed at the beast. It roared in pain stumbling back abit. It's eyes turned red, it was enraged. It came charging at her. The female's wings reappearred aand she jumped into the air, bringing her sword down hard onto the ground, slashing the beast in half.

Genesis lunged forward, a bit surprised by Ayame's sudden flare of wings - he kept his gaze on the beast after looking at her quickly, his deft movements soon brought the creature down rather rapidly. Genesis was still an eloquent fighter as before, if not, even better. He then turned his attention back to Ayame after slaying the feral creature, "Do you know anything of this?" He was proud of her...skill, but reticent.

She stood, her back still to the male, her black wing and white wing both spread. Suddenly the feathers wrapped around the female's shoulders. "Of course I do... This is Hojo's doing... his "feinds" as he liked to call them. He set them up as a safety protocol... or as just an excercise to make sure his experiments on me worked..."

"Fiends?" Genesis repeated. "Well then..." He wasnt sure of what to think. Hojo was mad, but THIS mad? Over one girl? He probably didnt give a damn about anything but himself...This was lower than the core. "So what are you doing here then?" He held his blade tightly, ready and alert for any more annoyances.

Golden optics peered at the male over her shoulder as her wings retracted. "I've come here for my file... and something dear that Hojo stole from me. Though I doubt he parted with it in any way..." she walked back over to the desk and searched. "I have yet to find my file..."

Genesis walked over in front of the desk, "May I ask what it is that you're looking for..?" He watched her patiently, he didnt know what exactly was going on in her head, he was still a bit shocked by what had happened...Hojo. He was the root of all malice.

"research notes... details on what EXACTLY that mad man did to me. All I know is that he gave me wings, sephiroth's agility and strength, and jenova cells... There more to it and I know there is..." She muttered. Ayame was starting to sound like Sephiroth did when he was in Neiblehiem loseing his mind. She closed one of the drawers on the desk and walked over to a crushed filing cabinet. She ripped open the cabinet easily. Golden optics widend. There it was. Her file. She grabbed it and opened it up.

Genesis grew more and more concerned by her words and actions by the minute...Why did she yearn to know such horrible knowledge? He let out a sigh, and let her rip open her file. He looked around carefully, watching for any more beasts. He also stayed cautious of Ayame...he didnt know what the girl was actually capable of...judging by this whole preposterous scenery, it was evident that Hojo liked her, and ... that she was a 'successful' project unlike himself...He remained on edge.

Suddenly the folder in her hands closed. The female shook her head softly. "No... I can't read this myself..." she muttered. "That's what Hojo wants... he wants me to read it... to lose my mind." She looked at the file before tossing it in the air. Shreds of paper flew as she sliced through the folder. "I will not be corrupted by that man's games again..."

Genesis, relieved at what he had just witnessed, let his facial features soften in a somewhat temporary state. "You've done well, Ayame..." He breathed in a whisper. "Let us leave this place...where have you lived these past years?"

The Auburn shook her head, "lived? I've been stuck in a containment chamber all these years in Neiblehiem. I woke up just days ago, to a room that didn't have Hojo in it. I don't know how long I've been alseep there..." she turned to her old mentor. "I can't leave here with you." She smiled softly. "A certain Redhead is waiting for me back in Edge. It would be horrible if I just ditched him to go somewhere with you."

Genesis cocked his head to the side as he heard this. Hojo...that damned man...kept her there for years...Her next comment about a redhead...was she referring to Reno? Genesis raised an eyebrow, "Are you talking about Reno?" He shook his head, "What do you mean, ditch him? Didn't you wake up just a few days ago...? He'd be wondering where you were too..." Genesis trailed, hoping she'd understand what he was talking about..

Ayame crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not quite following you Genesis. I met up with Reno yesterday... I've already explained to him everthing that's happened to me... that I know about. Well... except for hojo killing my baby.. but he doesn't need to know that.." she whispered the last sentence.

"I see now." He let out a sigh, and began to turn away. "Then go to him." He wasnt sure how to react, respond to her, or anything...she seemed to take it all so easy, a matter-of-factly...The best solution he had to this problem was to simply walk away...nothing was ever true, and nothing was ever a lie. "Go.." He mumbled.

The female thought about going after her mentor, like she used to back in ShinRa. ShinRa. No. She wasn't a part of them any more. She didn't have an obligation to please her old mentor. She was no longer his student and he was no longer her mentor. Besides going after him would only make all the hard work of getting over him dissappear. She placed her hand on her chest but turned away from him. Reno was waiting for her after all. "It was good to see you again Genesis..." she muttered before she walked away from him.

Genesis only heard, he didnt see. He failed to see this, this horrid place...What did he hear? He heard a voice, Ayame's...'It was good to see you again, Genesis...' The sentence lingered in his mind, echoed in his eardrums...He looked down at the rubble before him, his eyes were open to everything, but they saw nothing...He then heard the lightweight woman walk away. As each second passed, more and more distance was created. How was she even able to . . . leave so easily? His feet were plastered to the ground, he didnt move. Solemnity and solitude had befriended him over the years, his poetic mien was empowered, induced by it...by those two things. There was no love. No hate, no joy...He shook his head gently. This was all just a dream...Soon, he turned around. She wasnt there anymore.

He nodded to himself, and ran a hand through his auburn locks...It was a dream. She wasnt real, and none of this happened...

It never did, nor will.


End file.
